


[瑪奇短篇]斷章殘篇： Interview with Gioia

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: 【店主的話】一切一切的來源都是因爲我看見了一張50問的圖於是我就開了一個這樣的噗→跟一個風但是用米列希安（諾蘭約亞）的角度回答順便練筆←(https://www.plurk.com/p/o87w3m)一天過後問題並沒有50條那麼多，但是很開心親友們陪我抽這些小題目這才是小段子嘛！那些什麼超過1000字的根本不是段子了好嘛！因爲抱著想讓自己吃糧的小心思，結果每一個答案，都在不著痕跡地放閃。但是沒關係，我吃的很開心！
Relationships: Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)





	[瑪奇短篇]斷章殘篇： Interview with Gioia

【最喜歡的穿衣風格？】  
「最喜歡的穿衣風格嗎？」  
一個很簡單的問題，精靈族的米列希安意外地思考了很久。  
「在愛爾琳的話，似乎很多衣服的有穿過的樣子。」若有所思地喃喃自語著，隨後似乎想起了什麼的樣子，她露出了難得一見的笑容：「不過，有人說過，我這樣穿很好看。」

* * *

【時間】  
——殘酷的永遠是一杯毒藥，若已懷抱覺悟的話，那就盡數吞下吧。  
曾經在故鄉的歌謠中，聽過這樣的說法，但「永生」這樣的概念，還是來到愛爾琳才切身的體會到。那的確是一種「毒」，將自己從常人中變成非人的「毒」。  
「不過……如果有遇到對的人，或許吞下這毒，還不賴。」

* * *

【夢想】  
「是不是有人說過，托爾維斯會是一個好父親……？」  
「不，還是忘了它吧。」

* * *

【將來想做什麼？】  
「將來呀……還很漫長呢。」  
「至少給個短期目標嗎？那就完成『戰士的一代宗師吧』。」

* * *

【最重的時候幾公斤？】  
「愛爾琳似乎沒有體重秤，所以準確的數字也不是很確定。」  
精靈沉吟了數秒。  
「不過練習料理之後的體重……托爾維斯居然還能面不改色的抱起來呀……」

* * *

【不喜歡的食物】  
「克拉班樹液。」  
精靈毫不猶豫地說出了意料之外的答案。  
不不不，那能算是食物嗎？

* * *

【無聊的時候會做的事情？】  
「大概是在發呆吧？完成任務之後已經累到不想動了，很多時候只是坐著休息而已。」  
精靈眨了眨眼睛。  
「呃……爲什麽有時候沒在會地看見我？」  
「這種答案不是顯然易見嗎？」

* * *

【會什麼樂器？】  
「豎琴、鋼琴、小提琴；長笛、口哨、蕭姆管......大師吟遊詩人，會的也許比你想像得要多哦。」  
說著，將垂落至耳際的頭髮別至耳後。  
「不過音色的話，我最喜歡的是豎琴吧。『妳的豎琴聲是難得的天籟。』，畢竟他也是這麼說的。」  
歪頭思考了一下。  
「畢竟在那種緊張的情況下，竟然還想著給他彈琴什麼的，應該沒有幾個人了吧？」  
「啊......當時給他彈的曲子叫什麼名字？  
好像是夢中的......沒事，我忘記了。」

* * *

【睡不著的話會怎麼做？】  
「有時候會在夢裡夢見故鄉的事，不管是被當作祭品養大的事情，還是家人的事情，那絕對不是一個愉快的夢。」  
一字一句地緩緩說著，語氣平靜得彷彿是在說別人的故事。  
「有時候也會害怕進入夢境，畢竟巫女的夢，總是帶著啟示的力量的。」  
「在失眠的夜裡，離開家裡（農場）隨便晃晃，回過神來就會站在聖所的祭壇前。明明不是適合睡覺的地方，但總會感到安心得不可思議，再睜開眼睛就已經是翌日的早上了。」  
「也許這也是神艾托恩的庇護吧，妳說呢？」

* * *

【喜歡聽什麼類型的歌？】  
「說起歌曲，妳知道嗎？歌曲是有魔力的喔。會讓人不自覺沉浸在其中，然後隨之起舞。」  
「我和托爾維斯都曾經有幸參加過繆斯的音樂會，他們的音樂，是擁有魔力的音樂。」  
「如果有朝一日，還有邀請函寄到這裡的話，再去聽聽看吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> 【店主的話】  
> 一切一切的來源都是因爲我看見了一張50問的圖  
> 於是我就開了一個這樣的噗  
> →跟一個風但是用米列希安（諾蘭約亞）的角度回答順便練筆←(https://www.plurk.com/p/o87w3m)  
> 一天過後問題並沒有50條那麼多，但是很開心親友們陪我抽這些小題目  
> 這才是小段子嘛！那些什麼超過1000字的根本不是段子了好嘛！  
> 因爲抱著想讓自己吃糧的小心思，結果每一個答案，都在不著痕跡地放閃。  
> 但是沒關係，我吃的很開心！


End file.
